bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Fontaine Futuristics
The followings are all radio messages played in the Fontaine Futuristics level of BioShock 2. __TOC__ Fontaine Futuristics 01. Augustus Sinclair – Find Eleanor This is it, chief... end of the line. If I'm right, Eleanor's momma's usin' ADAM to force all of Rapture's minds an' memories into the poor girl... Lamb reckons it'll make that child a saint. Now Eleanor's in a deep dark place beneath Fontaine Headquarters... and to keep you alive, we need to sneak in an' find her. 02. Gilbert Alexander - Greetings October 9th, 1967. Hello. My name is Gilbert Alexander, and by the time you hear this, I will be clinically insane. I-I am recording these diaries in advance, as a... last-ditch effort to assist anyone I might... threaten... in, in dealing with me. My next message awaits you beyond the security checkpoint. The bio-scan will ensure that you're sane enough to need it. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Gil's Connection Hmmm... Gil Alexander... As I recall he was involved in Big Daddy development from the beginning. Likely had something to do with you an' Eleanor, son. 04. Augustus Sinclair – Alex the Great Alex the Great?! Oh hell, that has to be Gil Alexander, same man who left that message we’re followin’. He sounds mad as a March hare now. 05. Gilbert Alexander – My Password Hello again. I... I have been exposed to a massive dose of substance ADAM. By the time you hear this, I will have armed this facility’s defenses en masse. You, my friend, must therefore penetrate them... and... kill me. Please believe that if I could have done it myself... Ah... and on that cheery note, you may use the diary lying near this screen to bypass the vocal print locks ahead and enter the security office. The password is… “Agnus Dei.” 06. Alex the Great – I Heard That I heard that! My likeness is company property, Delta, just like you are. Don’t make me strip you for parts, me laddo! 07. Augustus Sinclair – Break Gil’s Control Aw, he’s jammin’ the voice print lock with that awful croonin’! See if you can find someway to sabotage his control of building security. 08. Alex the Great – You Baboon (After hacking a Turret.) I designed that device, Delta! You fumble at it like an amorous baboon! 09. Alex the Great - Congratulations (After first time successfully hacking a vending machine.) Yes, congratulations... you’ve won a battle of the wits with a home appliance. 10. Alex the Great – Keep Tinkering (After second time successfully hacking a vending machine.) Keep tinkering, you rank amateur! How long before you botch the job? 11. Alex the Great – Don’t Touch the Relay! Don’t you dare touch that signal relay, Delta… its value is ten times your own! 12. Alex the Great – Fired! Fired! I’m very disappointed in you, Delta... Destruction of a Fontaine asset is punishable by summary dismissal! Shall I simplify that for you? Fired! Fired! Fired! 13. Alex the Great - Criminals, Delta (If the player uses a Bot Shutdown Panel.) I know what you're up to. You're after my job, aren't you? With your background? Ha! Do you know what class of person we chose for the Alpha Series? Criminals, Delta. You'll be laughed out of the board room! Out of the city! 14. Augustus Sinclair - Vandalize Security (If the player uses a Bot Shutdown Panel.) I think you're on to something, kid. Some kinda pirate relay doohickey keepin' security under his spell. Find the rest of those, and vandalize 'em directly. 15. Sofia Lamb – More Lands to Conquer (After exploring Fontaine's office.) Each new Tyrant ventured here in search of conquest, Delta. Fontaine. Ryan. And now you. But every aspiring Caesar must learn to fear the knives of his fellows. Ask yourself... what does Sinclair stand to gain in guiding you here? 16. Alex the Great – Infraction (After hacking a Security Camera.) That little infraction just earned you another slap on the nose, boy! 17. Alex the Great – Boo! (After a Turret is set up to attack the player) Surprise, Delta! Hahahhahahahah! 18. Gilbert Alexander – Head to the Labs Hello again. I must assume by now that you’re willing to help end my life. In exchange, I have prepared a friendly security escort for you. Ah, now… there’s a switch in here which will allow you access to the real laboratories, where... where what’s left of me awaits you. Please — use it. 19. Augustus Sinclair – Hidden Passage As I recall from my time doing business with the owners… that Oxy-Fill station out there’s just a front for a kinda hidden passage leadin’ down below. If Lamb’s hidin’ Eleanor from ya… that’s where she’ll be. 20. Gilbert Alexander – Turn on the Lights I’m afraid the lights in here sting my eyes terribly now. Until you arrive to deal with me, they will remain off. Please, locate the breakers and flip them, and then return here to restore power. 21. Gilbert Alexander – Test Subject Alexander Sofia and I knew that to create the first true Utopian would come at a high cost, my friend. We needed someone to be host to all that ADAM… Rapture’s finest minds. A willing subject. That is to say… myself. 22. Gilbert Alexander – Find ADAM-Infused Plants Whatever you may have seen inside the tank, that was indeed me. I fear the fate of Eleanor Lamb will be less physical, but no less grotesque. This tank for deep sea life is the ideal way to... to dispose of me. But first, you must retrieve enough ADAM-infused plant life to lure me out. The slugs feed on the stuff, and it’s... all I seem to want now. I have left a sample here so you know what to look for. 23. Augustus Sinclair – Find the Plants Well listen son, those override keys you’ve been huntin' are genetically encoded. And to get to Eleanor, you’re gonna need one from “Alex the Great” in there. First thing's first — we gotta pin him down. Find those plants he mentioned and lure him back out. 24. Augustus Sinclair – No Offense Poor things… what a life. Marchin’ around playin’ Daddy until some Splicer manages to kill off their Sister… and then if the coma doesn’t take ‘em they turn maniac… nothin’ left to do but scream. Uh, no offense intended son. We better get you to Eleanor on the double. 25. Sofia Lamb – The Pair Bond Makes Itself Felt Your body begins to tear itself apart; the compulsion to find Eleanor will drive you to madness or coma. You have no claim on her — your design was among Rapture’s greatest sins — and yet you persist. Why? 26. Sofia Lamb – His Will Poor Gilbert. It was his will to die, Delta, to serve the majority by protecting them from his lunacy. Your entire journey here is based on your refusal to do the same. Will you grant his request, knowing that he served the Family? 27. Augustus Sinclair – Not Buying Into Lamb’s Vision Rebirth, hunh? Sure, you live forever, but minus your body. I like my body, kid. I don’t feature the idea of my memories an’ personality bein’ stored in the head of some saintly child... like just one more dusty ol’ book in the library... 28. Augustus Sinclair – Time to Feed the Fish All right, sport, time to feed the fish. Head on back to Alexander’s tank and put those plants in. 29. Sofia Lamb – Plans Thwarted (After taking the ADAM infused plant in Live Test Facility) She was not meant to have a father, Delta. She was to be an heir to my life’s work. And this is where they changed her, bonding her to you. The child she was... died in this room. 30. Augustus Sinclair - Take a Gene Sample (Quick Laugh) Perfect, son, you reeled him in — now use that console there to take a gene sample. It should print up a genetic key automatically! 31. Augustus Sinclair - To the Oxy-Fill Station You got the key to Lamb's hideout, sport — Eleanor's down there! Now just head out to the Oxy-Fill station and use it. 32. Gilbert Alexander - Kill Me It is done. The sample disposal button on the panel in front of you will administer a massive jolt of electricity to the tank, more than enough to kill me. Whatever I may say to dissuade you, do not listen. The man whose voice you hear now is long gone. As my mind fades, I find my thoughts turn to the suffering that Eleanor will be made to endure, and I am overcome with pity. But I can only offer my feeble prayers. Perhaps after my death, you can do more. Now please... I ask that you grant me peace. Goodbye, my friend, and thank you. 33. Augustus Sinclair - Use the Key This is the Oxy-Fill station, chief, but don't be fooled by the facade. This is the way in. Use that key now. Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages Category:Fontaine Futuristics